Last Friday Night
by Suki-Majo
Summary: Mi primer One-Shot que me encanto escribir y no me jusguen


nota: es no es un fic ni totalmente hetero ni totalmente yaoi así que si notan bisexualidad en los pjs estan advertidos

Last Friday Night

Abrí mis ojos con una resaca de muerte y vi que estaba en un cuarto el cual estaba hecho un asco, además mio en la cama un pelirrosa con forma de estrella por pelo, y regados por el piso al menos 10 o 15 personas desconocidos, luego de unos momentos se abrio la puerta dejando ver a mi querido hermanito con un aspecto casi tan destartalado como el mio?

Hermanita, gran noche tu noche de anoche bueno mejor me largo -dijo y salio riendo dejandome completamente horroriasada, luego de unos momentos vi a un peli azul?, bueno creo que era un el y tenía una camara fotografica en mano así que se la arrebate sin importarme nada y empeza a ver las mil y un imagenes que me hizieron poco a poco recordar como termine así

_Flash back_

_Estaba leyendo alguno de mis queridos mangas bueno almenos lo intentaba ya que en una casa cercana estaba resonando la musica de una seguramente fiesta "imperdible"_

_Ya estaba arta y sin importarme que tenía puestos mis frenos de condenzacion (esos que se usan para terminar con el proceso es que yo ya los ocupe ^^U) y mis enormes gafas puesto que no había tenido tiempo de buscar mis lentilla, pude ver a la gente en loquecida entre ellos pude ver al pelirrosa besandose intercaladamente con un castaño de ojos azules y una pelisalmon, continue mi camino y me encontre con un peliverde lamiendo junto con una peliazul con unos mechones teñidos de blanco crema batida desde el estomago de un exitado pelirrojo de piel tipo papel_

_Un par de chicas arrojaban todo tipo de cosas dulces sobre el cuerpo y rostro semidesnudo de un par de gemelos que con miradas lujuriosas se lamian sus cuerpos envetunados en crema, chocolate y manjar_

_Por último pude apresiar a un castaño con rastas sentado sobre las puernas de un sonriente tipo con mohicano y ambos se comian un pastel más grande que la pantalla de un computador antiguo_

_Pero si eres tú ven conmigo - habló una voz a mi espalda y vi a una peliazul-oscuro con gafas en la cabeza que empezo a tirarme camino al segundo piso seguramente para ponerme a la altura de la situación_

_No espera... -trataba de hacer que no me llevara pero no contaba con que un castaño con una banda en la cabeza y un peliazul se besasen tan apasionadamente que me empujacen haciendo que Haruna me lograse acarrear con ella hasta un cuarto... luego todo paso tan rapido que apenas puedo recordar algo_

_Etsuko-chan estas mejor siendo solo tu..._

_Fin flash back_

Suspire cansada y me levante con la mayor delicadesa pocible ya que la maldita resaca poco me lo permitia, pero apenas puse pie en el piso todos despertaron y me miraban fijamente, yo solo solte otro suspiro y levemente dije

Mejor recapitulemos que creo que todos estamos bien perdidos -dije lo mejor que pude debido a mis frenos -lo último que recuerdo es que Haruna me hizo vestirme como pu**

Lo último que recuerdo es que me besaba con mi lindo Tachi-chan y con Toko-chan -habló mi acompañante de cama

Recuerdo que me besaba con Reina mientras se la lamiamos a Hiroto - hablo tranquilamente el pelivere manzana de ojos negros

Cuanta vergüenza tienes Mido-chan - ironizo el peliazul dueño de la camara

Pero que dices tú Kazemaru si poco más que tuviste sexo con Endou luego de que te comiste un pastel entero aun más rapido que el mismo Midorikawa -se burlo un peliplata - y ahora que me fijo quien fue el chistosito que se robo mi parche -dijo mirando hacia todos lados

Te refieres a esto-hablo mi transformadora que tenía no solo el parche colgdo del cuello sin que también tenía un par de gogles en lugar de sus lentes rojos

Que mal pensable se ve eso -hablo divertido uno de los gemelos

Ah y ahora que me fijo ¡DONDE QUEDO MI BALÓN DE FUTBOL!-grito histericamente un castaño

Ehh no sera este -dice mientras me enderezaba y le entregaba un balón de futbol o al menos los restos de este

Por cierto rubia jamás pense que serias de eso - resono lo burlesca voz del tipo del moicano que vi anoche

De que rayos hablas etto...? -le pregunte mientras trataba de recordar si es que sabía su nombre

Soy Fudou preciosa pero no lo gastes, a lo que yo me referia es que la grn y renombrada alumna de tercer año Etsuko Wong solo por pasarse de unas cuantas copas le arruino la calentura a varias perejas y casi se viola a los "gemelos intocbles" jjajajajjaja -se burlaba el muy idiota - jajajajaja y yo pense que tu hermano ya era un puto -seguia riendose ganandose un buen golpe de mi parte

De mi burlate todo lo que quieras pero a mi hermano no lo molestes -dije muy molestas y seguramente si esto fuese algun manga o historia de esas que hay en internet pero cambiando el tema es que seguramente mi cabello estaria moviendose tipo serpientes de lo macabra que me veia

Ya sempai relajese -intentaron tranquilizarme ls pocs chicas presentes que eran Haruna, una peli verde oscura, una peli salmón, una peliceleste de piel morena y una peli azul con un par de mechones teñidos de blanco

Esta bien me relajare pero solo porque estoy con frenos y me duele la mandibula -me queje mientras me volvia a sentar estirando un poco mis tiras de la polera - Harun aun no se como es que lograste que me pusiera esta ropa tan ... -no pude terminar con mi frase para taparme el cuerpo entero por la vergüenza que me causaba esta ropa

Vamos no te pongas tan pudorosa si en la noche te divertiste demasiado haciendo striptise -se burlo ahora la peliazul teñida

Por lo menos yo no estaba tan desesperada como para compartir a alguien con otra persona y más encima un afeminado -dije por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los presentes me escuchasen

¿QUE HIZE QUEEEEEE? -se escucho el ensordesedor gritode parte no solo de la llamada Reina sino que también de parte del pelimanzana Midorikawa

Fin

bueno hasta aquí mejor que se ma hace infinito y lo hago long fic después


End file.
